gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Pirate Domain of Cuba
Information Leader: Lord Zeke Jonathan Williams Territory: Cuba Government: The Eco Warriors High Command Divisions Amount of Divisions: 3 *'La Cuidad De Cocodrilo - '''Pantano River. Location of the GatorMeat Co. warehouse. Poor people mainly live here. Visit the local gypsy, Tia Dalma, for potions, voodoo staves, and voodoo dolls. Sometimes considered the slums. *'Playa Ciudad De Prosperidad '- The town on the beach. This is the main town in Cuba. Contains the tavern, docks, Lord Zeke's Office, jail, and shops. The high and middle class live here. *'Pantano Plagado '- Swamp to the East of the main town. Infested with alligators. Much caution is highly advised to untrained pesants. The government is not responsible for what happens in this division. Social Classes Low The low class makes very little money (ie 3-7 gold per day). Their homes are most likely very small and run down and living conditions poor. Low class citizens are forced to live in the slums, La Cuidad De Cocodrilo. Notable Low Class Citizens: *Tia Dalma - Gypsy in Pantano River *Hector Keelgrin - Works in the tavern as a musician but lives in the slums *Will Wildshot - Works in the tavern as a bartender but lives in the slums Middle The middle class makes a decent amount of money (ie 30-60 gold per day). Their homes are decent sized and well taken care of. Middle class citizens can live in La Cuidad De Cocodrilo or Playa Ciudad De Prosperidad. Noteable Middle Class Citizens: *Macomo - Gypsy in Playa Ciudad De Prosperidad *Lawrence Shipshout (sleeping guard outside the jail) *Carlos Cienfuegos - Shipwright *Hector Daggerflint - Tattoo artist *Elijah Minor - Dockworker *Tobias Pugpratt - Tailor High The high class makes a large amount of money (ie 250-1000 gold per day). They only live in Playa Ciudad De Prosperidad. The only one that doesn't is Lord Zeke, because his estate is hidden in the jungle. The high class's houses are large and excellently kept. Notable High Class Citizens: *Billy McKidd - Patron at the tavern *Enrique Stormbatten - Patron at the tavern *Lord Zeke Williams - Owner of the island *Monger Morton - Peddler Military *Guild: The Eco Warriors *Grand General: Keira Kinover-Mar Businesses *GatorMeat Co. Landholders TOTAL LOTS IN CUBA: 47 *The Government: 23 Lots (3 Slums Lots, Well Lot, Office Lot, 15 Jungle Lots, 3 Military Lots) *Lord Zeke: 1 Lot: Office *GatorMeat Co.: 3 Lots (2 Warhouses, 1 Office Building) *Billy McKidd: 3 Lots (Lot Monger Morton is renting, Jungle Lot, lot for his house) *Enrique Stormbatten: 2 Lots (Shipwright's Shop, Lot for his house) *Mamcomo: 1 Lot (Lot for his shop) *Hector Daggerflint: 1 Lot (house/shop) *Elijah Minor: 1 Lot (docks) *Tobias Pugpratt: 1 Lot (house/shop) *The Royal Navy: 1 Lot (jail) *Richard Cannonwalker: 1 Lot (corner with rocks and trees next to jail) *Albert Spark: 3 Lots *Keira Kinover-Mar: 3 Lots Diplomacy *Kingdom of Padres Del Fuego - Allied Trade *Kingdom of Padres Del Fuego - Gator supplies and wood for LAND FOR SALE '''LORD ZEKE IS SELLING LAND FOR HOUSES/BUSINESSES ON CUBA FOR 250 GOLD PER LOT' NOTE: MAX LOTS PER PERSON: 3 *3 Lots Left Category:Island Role-Play Category:Fan Locations Category:POTCO